Secrets
by oXJillianXo
Summary: AUFirst fic. Lily Evans is about as far from normal as you can be. She has black falcon wings and pointy ears, like an overgrown fairy. She thinks she is the only one of her kind, but who knows who she'll meet? And there are more than just Dark Wizards
1. Leaving

A/N: _Hey, My name's Jillian, this is my first fic so if it sucks…well… whatever. This is an L/J fic so yeah it has fluffy moments. My friend is typing this right now so anything randomly in bold is her. _**HI!**_ Exactly. _**I'm Demon's Moon or Izzy and I guess you could consider me a Beta…kinda…not really…whatever.**_ Er…yes…well on with the show…er, fanfic…_

* * *

_**Summary:** First fic. Lily Evans is about as far from normal as you can be. She has black falcon wings and pointy ears, like an overgrown fairy. She thinks she is the only one of her kind, but who knows who she'll meet? And there are more than just Dark Wizards out there... _

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1 – Leaving**

Lily Evans is a strange person. For one thing, she's a witch and for another she has jet-black falcon wings which could engulf her entire body and pointy ears. (**No she's not an elf…**) She's more like a life sized creepy fairy than a human. She was born with what looked like tattoos but were actually part of her skin. Lily's sister Petunia calls her a freak no matter how kind Lily tries to be towards her.

Lily has great friends, she is in a band called Black Soul. (**I made that up :P**) The members are Angelus the guitarist, Ian the drummer and (who has a crush on Lily) Alexia and Lily are the vocalists, but at the moment, Lily Evans was lying in her bed listening to her favourite band attempting to think of more lyrics for a song. Another weird thing about Lily is that she didn't write lyrics on paper. She had to write them on her arms, and she refused to do otherwise. Lock her in a room full of paper, and she'd still write on her arms. There were only two weeks left till she went back to Hogwarts. (Wow, that one sentence just caused me a lot of trouble.) So if she was going to get this song done she'd have to keep writing. Or else she would be sending Leo, her falcon (**Who names a falcon Leo? **_I do it's a nice name, now shut up and type! _**CALM DOWN WOMAN!**) back to England every few weeks. The weeks went by relatively fast and soon she was packing. (_Tear._**:P**)

The doorbell could be heard ringing constantly. _Must be Alexia_, Lily thought.

"JUST LET YOURSELF IN, DAMMIT!" (Isn't there an N in Damnit? I really don't give a crap. Well we're writing it my way. Put an N there. FINE! Bitch.) Damnit. Lily screamed down the stairs. And sure enough Alexia came pelting through the door.

"Why do you have to go to this damn school? You better promise to write to me!" Alexia said while she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Yes, of course Lexy, I promise," Lily answered giving her best friend a hug, wings and all.

Lily was dropped off at King's Cross station. She walked along until she found platforms 9 and 10. She took a deep breath and ran towards the very solid-looking barrier. She reached the other side and shuddered. That creeps me out every time, she thought. (**Now, she has to leave my house. :( I'm no longer here anymore lol**) (_now I am typing so where was I?_)

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the station. Lily went to look for either an empty compartment or her friends. Lily found an empty compartment, so she pulled the blinds down on the windows and let her wings unfurl and let Leo out of his cage. Her wings took up half of the compartment. When she distinctly heard James and Sirius in the corridor she immediately did the spell Dumbledore taught her to hide her wings, as she felt her wings, and pointy ears melt back into her skin. She still hadn't gotten used to the feeling she thought that The Marauders would walk in and see her thank god that didn't happen. So just as expected James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all in the corridor. James had opened the door , when he saw Lily he asked if they could come in surprisingly politely, and not wanting to be rude Lily said sure.(but the voice in the back of her head was saying NO! I want to let my wings breathe!) 

There was only room for three on one bench so Sirius took the liberty of sitting beside Lily, Lily was thankful for that because she didn't want Potter sitting there because he would be all stiff and weird. But as soon as the train started moving Lily put her ear phones in, she had the music really loud in the hope that they would take that as a hint not to talk to her, but no James had to react to it.

"Wow what the hell is that?"

"Calm down Potter its not going to eat you it's my iPod."

"Your what?"

"iPod it's a muggle invention, really good thing it plays music, any ways here listen."

"Uhh… wut am I going to hear on this iDot?"

"iPod, your going to hear my music, well just the music I listen to."

So James leaned in awkwardly and took the ear phone Lily was handing him.

"Uhh… What is this guy saying?"

**James POV.**

Lily was wearing a really nice perfume, we were so close to each other our noses were almost touching. I just wanted to kiss her perfect lips, now they are smiling at me, I love her smile and her laugh.

"Wow you really are not a rocker are you?" Lily said kind of mockingly.

"Oh yeah and you make a good rocker? Do you know what he is even saying?"

"Well yeah right here he is saying—wait what the hell _is_ he saying oh yeah right here he says I'm flushing the trust of every one stabbing in the back and thinkin' they can break me. Set my sight can't die until I'm done mind endurance." I just stared at her how the hell could she know what this guy was saying I can't even do that.

"Oh my god you look so funny right now you're like what the fuck?" She started laughing again I loved her laugh I love every thing about her. (_ok, ok I know he sounds really strange but I had to put that sorry_)

"And as a matter of fact I do make a good rocker because I am one"

**Normal POV**

"Ooo Evans swears any ways you're a rocker?" Sirius asked.

"yeah I'm in a band with my muggle friends we're called Black Soul."

"Really now. Who does what?" Remus asked.

"Well Angelus plays guitar, Ian plays the drums, and me and Lexy sing."

"Interesting name, kind of creepy if you think about it."

(_long sort of silence where some one is thinking_)

"I mean what the hell did you do to your soul?"

At this every one just laughed. _Ok, so maybe the Marauders are not that bad they have a good sense of humor,_ Lily thought.

* * *

_A/N: And that's it I'm going to write another chapter cuz in the next one it is a lot better._


	2. Thoughts

**Secrets**

**Chapter 2 - Thoughts**

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, It's JKR's, Got it?

* * *

_

**James' POV**

"Ok who besides me, thinks I should go out with Lily? Because she is not only hot she is smart and I think she digs me." I was asking my half asleep friend.

"I don't care go ask her out if you like her this much" Sirius said rolling over desperately trying to get away from me. Unfortunately he was already at the edge of his bed, so he fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. He mumbling something about how he should kill me one of these days.

"you wouldn't kill me, then you would only have a serious Remus, an annoying Peter, you really need a stag in your life." I said jokingly while Sirius crawled back in his bed.

"Ok either go bug Remus and Peter or go to sleep." Sirius half pleaded me.

"Alright see ya, if you need me I have the mirror, or just check the map." I called over my back as I walked out the door, I had just decided I was going to go to the library to see what I can mess with.

* * *

I was looking through some spell book when I saw it a spell to make you telepathic. It was really complicated so I was sitting there for hours. Even thought the full moon was tonight I really wanted to know what Lily was thinking. The book said you had to be looking at the person to hear their thoughts so if I just didn't look at any one I wouldn't get a huge head ache. So I spent the whole morning in the library when I finally figured it out so I tried it out and it worked because when I looked at the librarian I got really scared, she was singing in her head. (and let me tell you she really can't sing)

I ran to lunch tell the Marauders. But when I told them they just looked at me like I was insane. Just then Lily Evans walked in looking really sad.

"Lily come sit with us, you look sad what's wrong?" I called out to her. When she sat down by me, the only thing I could think was YES .

"I don't know why you think I'm sad there is absolutely nothing wrong." she said sniffling.

"well maybe I think your sad because your crying" I told her, but I was not expecting her to do what she did next. Lily threw her arms around my neck and just sobbed into my shoulder.

"my best friend Ian his d-dad, he died and I-I guess Ian couldn't take it h-he tried to co-commit sui-suicide and now he-hes in a coma."

"I'm so sorry Lily." just then I looked right at her head and I heard what she was thinking.

_I'm just going to run away tonight if I have to I'll fly away. Why is James being so nice to me it's not normal, ugh but why do I feel comfort from him? This isn't normal either. _

I looked away I wasn't going to intrude in her thoughts any more. Holy shit this was fucking serious I don't know what the hell to do.

"well do you want to go up to the common room so you can lie down? You might feel a bit better."

Lily just put her arms further around my neck so I pulled her in closer to my body, but then she fainted.

"oh shit! Well way to go lover boy! What did ya do?" Sirius said.

"um nothing? I don't think." I replied trying to wake Lily up by turning her over and blowing on her face (didn't do much just moved her hair out of her face.).

"well could you at least help me get her up so I can take her to the common room?" I asked the rest of them.

"ok can some one get her bag and some one help me get her up."

Sirius helped me get her legs up so I could carry her, and Remus got her bag and set it on top of her, Peter just sat there useless.

"alright now I think you should take her to the hospital wing." Remus told me. And considering he is the most sensible of us all I took his advice.

Just as I was walking out of the great hall a completely black falcon landed on Lily's knee and started screeching at me as though I did something wrong! Lily started waking up.

"Leo? Leo what's wrong?" Lily opened her eyes completely.

_Oh my god what happened? Why is he holding me?_

"wait before you say anything, you fainted I was just taking you to the hospital wing. Please don't scream at me"

"ok well I'm fine now you can put me down" Lily said while I was setting her down.

"um do you have a broom?" I just didn't want her to leave.

"no why?"

"never mind, you need help up the stairs?"

"I'm fine James I think I can get up the stairs by my self." which turned out to be completely untrue on the first step she nearly fell.

"Here come over here with me I know an easier way." I offered my hand to her and she took it so I led her over to a tapestry and pulled it to the side to reveal a tunnel.

"how did you know about this?"

"uh I found it one day and now I use it a lot." I let her in before me so I could hear her thoughts.

_This is really weird I've never seen this before, I can't believe how nice James is being to me. Ugh I want to kiss him but- no I can't. UGH! Why are you thinking about that now? Of all times—god where do your priorities lie stupid Lily._

_Hmm so Lily wants to kiss me, this I is getting interesting. _Lily put her arm around me shoulder for support I guess she wasn't feeling so stable on her own. We were walking down the passage for a while, it felt like it got a lot longer since the last time I used it. We were almost at the end now and I could see a little light. I turned to Lily the little bit of light from the corridor beyond was out lining her face I could see a hint of her beautiful green eyes. Just then I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed back just before she pulled away.

_Oh shit, what am I doing?_

"Potter! I have a boyfriend."

"oh shit."

_**:End:

* * *

**_

_A/N: About the iPod at the beginning its not set in the 70's it's in now time sorry but I felt like changing it. Next chapter will change from Lily's POV to James' so sorry if you don't like POV changes._


	3. Midnight Stroll

**Chapter 3**

**Midnight Stroll**

_A/N ok sorry if you don't like it when POVs change but I kind of just felt like making it like this. Sorry.

* * *

_

**Lily's POV**

All day long all I could think about was his kiss, which I should be ashamed of. But it was soon midnight and I felt like spreading my wings. I have no clue why but I was wearing my black dress tonight it was a halter that's why I didn't have any halter shirtsL.

I was running down the corridor I really just wanted to let my wings out I had to fly I had to do something.

**James POV**

The castle doors some one with fire red hair ran out. It was Lily what was she doing out here so late? Sirius saw her too and we decided to fallow her. She ran right for the dark forest. When we got to the edge she was still walking.

_Oh my god when is she going to stop walking?_

Just then that's what she did. I listened to her thoughts then not exactly on purpose.

_Ok this looks deep enough so no one will notice me. Oh thank god its so dark out._

She shook her shoulder and jet black wings started coming out of her back and tattoos became visible in the moon light. Sirius and I both gasped.

**Lily's POV**

I heard some one gasped behind me.

"oh shit! Who's there? I swear I will beat your ass so hard if you don't come out now."

Just then James and Sirius stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing I was standing in.

I turned and ran as fast as I could with out accidentally taking off.

"Lily wait! Wait please?" James called after me.

"why would you follow me? Why!" I called behind me. While running through the forest I turned off the path I was following and covered myself with my wings so I was practically camouflaged. But James still found me I don't even know how but he did.

James ran his hand across my wings so I unfurled them he must have seen that I was crying because he brushed a tear off my cheek. He leaned in to kiss me but I turned away and flew away from him I couldn't take it. I mean he just followed me and I have a boy friend so he tries to kiss me? Now who does that?

I flew to the lack I was just going to dip my feet in the water maybe take a swim once I took away my wings. But instead I saw a girl running towards the lack and not wanting her to see me I ran back in the forest. Then I noticed that while she was running wings were coming out of her back I didn't notice at first because they were a lot different then mine. Instead of feathers she had scales they were the same shape as mine but with scales. And she had the same tattoo-ish things on her body but hers were dark blue and mine were black. I stepped out from behind my tree and she caught sight of me and immediately stopped running . Just then the outline of both our tattoos started glowing and she screamed and dived right in the center of the lake. I walked to the edge not wanting to go after her who knows how deep she can go.

_What the hell was that. What was with that girl why were my tattoos glowing, oh my god this is too creepy._

I could here the girl's voice in my head. _Oh god now I have gone insane,_ I thought to what I thought was myself.

_AHH! Who the hell is there? Who are you? Oh no are you the girl on land with the black wings?_

_Yes actually I am. I don't know why we can here each others thoughts but we can I didn't do this so don't think of yelling at me through your thoughts._

_Well who are you?_

_I'm Lily Evans who are you?_

_I'm Jesslynn Stone. Do you go to Hogwarts?_

_Yes I do I'm in seventh year what year are you in?_

_I'm in seventh too. Ok I'm almost at the bottom so I'm coming up._

_Ok, so how are we going to solve this I mean we can't be hearing each others thoughts all the time. Because just to tell you I have messed up thoughts._

_I don't know I've never had to fix anything like this before._

_Hmm this is interesting I wonder what kind of thoughts Lily has when I can't hear her._

_Wow who the hell are you? Oh my god James! Why are you in my head too?_

_Oh shit she can hear me. Damn umm I'm behind you and I did a spell that's why we can hear each other. You couldn't hear me before._

_Before how long have you been listening to me?_

_Not long just since yesterday._

_Lily be nice to him don't kill him._

At this I stood up and turned around. And instead of yelling at him like I knew I should have I ran into his arms and just bathed in the comfort I felt from him.

"so do you want to go out with me?"

"yes I do"

* * *

_A/N : ok that's chapter three! I actually liked this one so yay.  
Oh and I know just about no one liked the first chapter but no more a/n in the text and this is like A/U I guess it could be.  
Because this is not set in now time. lol _

* * *


End file.
